The present invention relates to a back clip structure of a mobile phone, which can be used with a mobile phone case and will not affect the charging operation.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a back clip structure of a conventional mobile phone, including a main body 1, a clip member 2 and a stand 3.
The main body 1 is disposed with a double-side adhesive band 11 on one side for attaching to the mobile phone T and a resilient plate 12 on the other side for associating with the clip member 2.
The clip member 2 is secured to the main body 1 by the resilient plate 12 and protrudes beyond the main body 1. On an inner side of the clip member 2 is disposed a channel 21 for the stand 3 to be inserted thereinto. A reverse hook 22 is disposed at the lower end of the clip member 2 for hanging the same on the user's waist belt.
The stand 3 is connected with the clip member 2 at its top end and has a support plate 31 at its lower end.
When using the back clip structure, the stand 3 inserted in the channel 21 of the clip member 2 is pulled upward so as to enable the mobile phone T to stand. Such structure has the following disadvantages:
1. The back clip is secured to the mobile phone and the back clip has a certain thickness so that the mobile phone cannot be fitted into the case of the mobile phone.
2. The stand determines the height of the mobile phone. This height cannot be adjusted.
3. When charged, the back clip protrudes beyond the main body so that the battery cannot be smoothly engaged with the charger. This affects the charging operation.